


Выхода нет

by drum_heart



Series: Четыре года  любви бога Поэзии и вампира [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drum_heart/pseuds/drum_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерс и Митчелл встретились тогда, когда им казалось, что жизнь на самом дне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выхода нет

\- Как же меня достала вся эта сраная божественность! – Андерс с чувством изливал свое горе фикусу, стоявшему в его номере. - То тебя за Иггдрасилем посылают в глушь, то девушка младшего брата является средь бела дня и набрасывается с поцелуями! – еще пара глотков водки. – Деда объясняет это проявлением сущности наших божеств, но все равно встает на сторону Эксла! Я изо всех сил пытаюсь объяснить брату, что уважаю его чувства, а он бросает меня в мусор! И я ещё должен извиняться!  
Пустая бутылка летит в дальний угол и разбивается с оглушительным звоном, а светловолосый парень плюхается на кровать, с силой впиваясь пальцами в голову, сжимая между пальцами золотистые пряди.  
\- Я уехал от них, - уже спокойнее продолжает он, вновь посмотрев на растение. – Как можно дальше. Им должно быть хорошо: Андерс не путается под ногами! Все счастливы. Так нет! Гайя позвала меня во сне. Кому все возмущения? - парень с горечью перечитывает сообщение от Эксла и вздыхает. – И так уже перебрался на другой континент.  
Посидев ещё некоторое время в тишине пустого номера, Андерс решает, что алкоголя ему недостаточно. Одиночество и неприятные мысли никак не отпускали Джонсона, и с этим надо что-то делать. Одевшись и пригладив волосы, он вышел на улицу и отправился в приглянувшийся ему бар. 

Прохладный осенний воздух приятно холодил лицо, слегка отрезвляя. Пошатываясь, Андерс брел по пустой улице, с усильным интересом разглядывая все вокруг, лишь бы не думать о семье, но горькие обвинения младшего брата не желают покидать его светловолосую голову, ярким текстом вспыхивая в сознании.   
\- Надо отвлечься! – шепчет сам себе, скользнув взглядом по компании на другой стороне улицы: что-то в них не так. Андерс уже хотел отвернуться, как девушка из их компании привлекла его внимание: её силуэт был похож на слегка смазанное серо-карее пятно, но в то же время он её отлично видел. Действие алкоголя? Пару раз моргнув, он снова посмотрел на неё. Ничего не изменилось: все так же расплывается, но ясный гневный взгляд, направленный на мужчину, победно идущему впереди компании. Тот резко поднял голову, глядя Андерсу глаза в глаза, и плотоядно улыбнулся.  
\- Псих, - подумал Андерс и, отвернувшись, побрел дальше. За спиной послышались легкие шаги.  
\- Не так быстро, моя прелесть, - пропел елейный голос, резанувший слух подвыпившего бога. – Я проголодался.  
\- И ждешь от меня денег на пельмени? – слегка заплетающимся языком спросил Андерс, чувствуя, что начинает злиться.  
\- Грубовато, - хмыкнул голос за спиной, и Андерс обернулся к обидчику. Перед ним стоял тот самый нахал из компании напротив улицы. Он хищно улыбался. Джонсону это надоело.  
\- Пошел вон! – стараясь как можно четче, приказал Браги.  
\- Какие мы дерзкие, - не послушавшись, лишь ещё шире ухмыльнулся незнакомец и моргнул, являя Джонсону абсолютно черные глаза и клыки.  
Сделав пометку в голове, обязательно спросить Олафа об этом чокнутом Каллене, Андерс схватил того за грудки и, в упор глядя в глаза, заорал тому в лицо:  
\- Да чтоб ты сдох! Мне пофиг на твой голод. Вали в Зимбабве, там тебя выслушают! Но чтобы через секунду… - полностью сконцентрировавшись на своем голосе, приказал Андерс, - Чтобы через секунду тебя тут не было!  
Подействовало: Дракула с исказившимся от ужаса лицом вырвался и рванул, спотыкаясь, прочь.  
Поправив куртку, Андерс развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел дальше. Произошедшее его почти отрезвило, а это не входило в его планы.

На следующий день, выпроводив очередную пассию, Джонсон принялся за работу. Новое агентство требовало от него не малых трудов и, хотя скрадывало время от размышлений о семействе, но заставляла все больше скучать по Дон. Как она там? Все еще вместе с Таем? На кого работает теперь? При мысли о её новом начальнике, в блондине вспыхнула ревность. Все его мысли снова в Окленде. Пару раз моргнув, Андерс обнаружил, что читает одну строчку уже пятый раз. В уголке мелькнул баннер с клыкастой бледной красоткой, и Джонсон вспомнил, что хотел позвонить Олафу.  
\- Алоооу? – потянул деда, и продолжил с хрустом чавкать.  
\- Опять созерцаешь яблоки? – усмехнулся Андерс.  
\- Нет, на этот раз капусту.  
\- Андерс решил расплодиться? – ляпнул блондин и тут же пожалел.  
\- Нет, у них сейчас напряженный период, - нехотя повествовал Олаф.  
\- Она звала меня, - тихо прошептал приунывший Джонсон.  
\- Да. Увидела твое фото в рамке. Пришлось убрать. – Будничным тоном сообщил деда, даже не подозревая, какую боль причиняет внуку этими словами. – Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Эм, да, - встрепенулся Андерс. – На меня вчера вампир напал.  
\- Он тебя укусил? – встревожился голос на том конце.  
\- Нет, но я не смог зачаровать его с первой попытки!  
\- Снова пил?  
\- А что мне ещё тут делать?  
\- Логично. И ты наткнулся на Древнего. Они меньше поддаются внушению, особенно, когда Браги мешает алкоголь или прочий дурман. Придется теперь быть настороже и в трезвом уме.  
\- Последней радости лишил! – ухмыльнулся блондин.  
\- Или вернуться, - продолжил деда.  
\- Что бы мою шею раскроил Эксл? Лучше вампиру доверюсь.  
Нажав на сброс, Андерс устало потер глаза. Он не нужен родным. Его божественная сущность не оставляет выбора: он не может находиться рядом с Гайей, а значит рядом с Экслом и остальной семьей, и они просто вычеркнули его из своей жизни. Из этого нет выхода! Работа так и не пошла, поэтому выключив ноутбук, и накинув куртку, он снова отправился в любимый бар.

***

Все кончено: жизнь, о которой он мечтал, смерть, в которую он хотел сбежать, не в силах противиться аду, окружающему его. Или все были только цветочки? Виндэм вел его и его бывших друзей к пристани, на которой начнется его ад. Быть собачкой на побегушках у Древних, все время видеть презрительный взгляд любимых, которых он подвел: Джорджа, Нины, Энни… Его любимая даже не смотрела на него, как будто и не было того поцелуя в гостиной. Любовь, мелькнувшая на пару минут снова погрязла в презрении. Своим желанием избавить их от ада, в который он затянул их, он вовлек их в больший. И ему придется подчиняться, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить вину: возможно Древние отпустят их в награду за послушание и усердие.  
Из мыслей его вытащил голос Виндэма.  
\- Не смейте даже двинуться с места! Митчелл, ты меня знаешь: найду и будет лишь хуже!  
Как в тумане, они наблюдают, как тот пересекает улицу, желая полакомиться пьяным блондином. Его жертва закричал, но отнюдь не от страха. Схватив Древнего за грудки, он возмущенно наорал на вампира и послал куда подальше. И Древний испугался: развернувшись, едва блондин отпустил его, он со всех ног кинулся прочь, падая и перебирая руками по земле, он пытался сбежать как можно скорее.  
\- Мы спасены, - прошептала Нина, теряя сознание.  
\- Нина! Нина, очнись! – тут же захлопотали вокруг блондинки Джордж и Энни, а Митчелл безучастно наблюдал за ними.  
\- Митчелл, - позвал оборотень.  
\- Ты все ещё должен убить меня, - бесцветно констатировал вампир.  
\- Нет! – глаза оборотня наполнились слезами. – Я не смогу! Но ты должен уйти сейчас же, Митчелл. Тебе не место рядом с нами. Это опасно!  
Джордж снова склонился над любимой, и Джон ушел прочь.

Слова друга набатом звучали в голове. Он потерял свою жизнь, свою человечность. Мертвая тень, поддавшаяся инстинктам, у которой нет ничего. Не глядя, он бродил по ночным улицам. Теперь он снова одинокий вампир. Что его ждет? К утру, он добрел до берега. Как странно, лишь сутки ранее он смотрел на рассвет, зная, что в тот день его муки закончатся. Он убил Херрика, и планировал следовать за ним. Теперь рассвет означал начало его пустого существования. Раньше у него была Джози, подарившая надежду на будущее, потом были друзья, Джордж, который не раз вытаскивал его из тьмы. Преданный Джордж. Он единственный бескорыстно держал его на плаву, спасал от вампирской сущности. А теперь он отверг его, потому что все надежды пусты, им не суждено сбыться: вампир всегда будет искать лазейки, чтобы утолить свою жажду.Он смотрел на рассвет своего жалкого существования, из которого выхода нет.

Прячась за железными опорами, Митчелл наблюдал, как его друзья сели в поезд, и он увез их.   
\- Надеюсь, теперь вы будете в безопасности, - прошептал Митчелл, глядя им вслед. – И правильно используете шанс, дарованный…  
А кем был дарован этот шанс? Кто был этот загадочный ночной блондин?  
Митчелл отправился на поиски туда, где встретил его. И через пару часов, заглянув в бар, увидел знакомую златовласую макушку.

***

Едва присев за стойку, Андерс почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, а через минуту справа от него присел симпатичный кудрявый брюнет, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Мы вчера так и не успели отблагодарить тебя, - широко улыбнулся парень. – Я Митчелл.  
\- Андерс, - недоумевая, пожал руку блондин. – За что спасибо?  
\- Ты вчера до ужаса испугал Виндэма.  
\- А граф Др… - припомнил Андерс, не решаясь пугать парня, который ему, как ни странно, понравился. – Всегда пожалуйста. Вам лучше держаться от таких личностей подальше.  
\- Напиваешься посреди дня? – усмехнулся вампир, мельком взглянув на пустые стопки  
\- А кому я сейчас нужен? - иронично протянул Андерс, делая знак бармену, чтобы повторил.  
\- Как и я, - вздохнул Митчелл, которого увлекла беседа с новым знакомым.  
\- Ну, тогда ещё по одной! – поднял свою стопку Джонсон, и брюнет чокнулся с ним своей. – За нас, никому не нужных!  
Оба непринужденно засмеялись, опрокидывая в себя алкоголь и чувствуя долгожданное облегчение. Они только нашли друг друга, и ещё не знали, как свяжет их судьба, но они теперь точно знали, что их жизнь не бессмысленна, ведь они есть друг у друга. 


End file.
